PAW Patrol Movie
(Flashback to Pups and the Very Big Baby. One day, the pups are playing volleyball at the beach) Chase: This is fun! Rubble: Yeah, but I don't want to play anymore Chase: Okay (The pups then stop playing) Rocky: Hey, does anyone want to go the the playground? All: Yeah! Marshall: That was fun Rocky: What should we do now? Skye: Hey, let's go on the slide! (The pups run to the slide, Chase goes to the ladder, climbs up, and slides down the slide. Next came Rubble, then Rocky, then Skye, then Zuma. Marshall was last, so he climbs up the ladder and slides down the slide. Marshall wants to go again. So, he climbed up the ladder again. He started to jump constantly and accidentally fell off the slide and hit his head on the ground...hard. The pups run to him Rocky: Are you okay, Marshall? Marshall: Who's Marshall? Rubble: Uh, you are Marshall: Well, who are you guys? Chase: We're the PAW Patrol, you don't remember us? Marshall:(backing away a little) Oh, uh, I was told to never talk to strangers Skye: We're not strangers. We're your friends Rocky: Yeah. And we were going to get some pizza Marshall: What's pizza? Chase: Woah...he doesn't remember anything. (Marshall moos like a cow) Rocky: And he's mooing like a cow. Rubble: Something must've happened to him when he fell on his head. Chase: Let's take him to Ryder (Marshall moos like a cow again) (The pups run back to the Lookout where Ryder is fixing his ATV) Chase: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: What's wrong, pups? Rocky: Something's wrong with Marshall Zuma: He totally doesn't remember anything Marshall: Who's Ryder? Chase: See? Ryder: I think I know what's wrong. Let's go see Katie Later at the vet, Katie was checking on Marshall Chase: Don't worry, Marshall, I'm sure Katie will get your memory back Marshall: Where is she? Skye: He's right next to you. Marshall: Hey,I don't remember- (moo) I don't remember you Katie: But, Marshall, I've seen you for years. Don't you remember me? Marshall: Hmmmm.....Nope Katie, Yep, I believe that Marshall has a case of... Knockity Noggin Marshall: (Looks at Katie) What's that? Katie: It's when you bonk your head and you lose all of your memories... Marshall: (Moos like a cow) Katie: ...And you start mooing like a cow Chase: Oh no, What can we do, Katie? Katie: Well, about the only thing you can do is to try to share some past memories with Marshall and he'll start to remember things Chase: Hey I know what we can do! (Back at the Lookout, Chase gets his journal) Chase: Okay, Marshall. This journal has all the things of the great times we had together. They will bring back your memories. Do you remember what your job is? Marshall: No... Chase: Do you remember when you saved that kitty from the first episode of our show? Marshall: No... Chase: Or...do you remember when you rescued Katie from that chairlift? Marshall: Uhhh......maybe... but how did I get up there? Chase: Your ladder for your firetruck because you're a firefighter Marshall: Really? Chase: Yeah (Flashback to Pups Get a Lift) Chase: Ah, yes. You did a good job rescuing her and Cali Skye: Do you remember that time, Marshall? Marshall: No, but it sounds really great...(moos like a cow) Zuma: Bummer! Rocky: He still doesn't have his memory back... Chase: Don't worry. I can fix this problem (He goes to the closet and gets out the Memory Bot 3000) Marshall: What are you doing? Chase: I'm getting something. It's a device that'll get your memory back. (Marshall finds a trophy) Marshall: What's this? Where did you get it from? (moos like a cow) Chase: That's that trophy you won when you tried breaking the record for the world's fastest fire pup Marshall: I broke a record? Chase: Don't you remember? Mayor Goodway said you lost by one minute. But then she awarded you for being the world's greatest fire pup because you stopped to put out a real fire (Flashback to Pups Fight Fire) Marshall: Gee, I must've been a good fire pup that time... Chase: As I was saying, presto! My Memory Bot 3000. This baby will show you the great times we had together (turns on the Memory Bot 3000, and hooks it up to the TV) Now, let's watch some flashbacks from all the great times you had with us (The pups then all sit down and watch some memories back from older episodes of PAW Patrol on the TV) Chase: Now do you remember anything, Marshall? Marshall: No Rocky: Oh, it's no use, we'll never get Marshall back! Chase: Hey Marshall, how about we go back to the beach so we can play volleyball again? Maybe that will refresh your memory Marshall: What's volleyball? Chase: Let's just go (Later the pups go back to the beach) Zuma: Catch, Marshall Marshall: I don't know how to catch Skye: Look out! (Zuma throws the ball and Marshall turns around and it hits him on the head) Chase: Marshall Rubble: Is he okay? (Chase waves his paw around Marshall's face) Marshall: (wakes up) Huh? What happened? Chase: (gasps) Did he get his memory back? Marshall: Hey, guys, what did I miss? (notices the place) Hey, I remember this place! I remember you guys! (The pups cheer) Skye: Yay! Marshall's memory is back! Marshall: What do you mean? Chase: Well, Marshall, you fell on your head at the playground on the slide, and you lost your memory and started mooing like a cow Marshall: Seriously? Chase: Yup, and Katie said you got the case of the Knockity Noggin which is when you lose all your memories Marshall: What else happened? Skye: It's a long story (All the pups laugh) THE END Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Movies